A New Foe
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: When the Manhunters raise again in the 31st century Braniac needs a champion stronger then his own grand son. So he finds Harry before informing his grandson of a new ally
1. Chapter 1

Harry had just beat Voldemort for the fifth time and finally made the ministry admit that maybe he could be back. "What the heck? I beat him in their own building for crying out loud." Harry said aloud while wondering around the park he had been living beside his entire life.

Suddenly Harry's foot collided with something hard but light. Looking down towards the ground Harry was momentarily blinded before a picture appeared above the device.

"Hello Earthling I am Braniac the master of all the universe and you are now my servant until I see fit to rid myself of you. Are you willing?" The Hologram asked kindly.

"If I were to join you hypothetically what would I get in return?" Harry asked interested.

"Well Hadrian James Potter to begin with I would bring you forward to the era of my only grandson Braniac five with whom you will join and help eliminate the old race of Manhunters. In return I will destroy your barriers that allow the old human Albus Dumbledore to control you and keep you weak. You will also gain allies and skills that most earthlings only see as pieces of fictional work." The Voice said politely.

"What do you mean by abilities that most would see as only fictional?" Harry asked now very interested.

"Well aside from the fact you will be given 31st century equipment I will if you give me permission join with your body and make your skin harder than steel and give you access to more of your brain capacity. Along with these things my grandson will equip you with a device that will allow you to fly without any help except that device. He will also find out if he can give you any other 'super powers'." The voice said with a smile in his voice.

"Okay I am up for it how do I join?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well young Hadrian all you need to do is touch this hologram projector and I will be able to unleash your magical potential." The voice said kindly.

Harry unable to wait quickly touched the device which sent a jolt of electricity through his system. Unkowingly Harry by accepting to touch the hologram projector allowed himself to become the servant and slave to Braniac.

"Well now Hadrian James I need you to go to Gringotts and take out all your gold from your vault and place it into a trunk so that Albus Dumbledore cannot continue to feed money to Super Man am I understood?" Brainiac asked in Harry's mind while pulling mermories and sorting them so Harry would become stronger.

"Of course Master Braniac." Harry said before Apparating away because Braniac figured out how by using his memories of side along apparating to determine how it was done.

Getting to Diagon Alley Harry quickly entered into the bank and did as Braniac requested to the absolute horror of the goblins.

"Good now Hadrian I need you to return home and wait on your bed until I have my grandson come and retrieve you." Braniac said in Harry's mind having finished sorting his memories and unleashing his magics.

"Of course lord Braniac." Harry said in his mind before Braniac removed his probe from Harry's mind leaving him on his bed waiting until Braniac 5 showed up.

**So there is chapter 1 hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's here Chapter 2!**

**31****st**** century Legion Cruiser**

"Braniac Five I am in need of your assistance." Braniac said entering the cruiser.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" Braniac 5 asked sharply.

"While I realize you have reason to hate me I have learned there is going to be a new foe for us all. This foe is one of our own creations." Braniac said carefully not wanting to have Braniac 5 yell for help.

"Who is it grandfather?" Brainy asked angrily at the thought he might have created a foe.

"To begin it is not only one. Child I was summoned before a being equal if not stronger than those known at one time as the Guardians of the Galaxy the Masters of Oa. I was brought before Shazam the Wizard on the rock of eternity and showed me of our doom." Braniac started before getting cut off.

"What are you saying that you are now as powerful as the crime lord Red Lightning? The one who is the largest foe of the ancient Black Adam who killed the One called Captain Marvel in the 21st century?" Brainy asked glaring at Braniac.

"No I did not mean that. The Wizard showed me what we had caused by allowing the son of Jor El to come into the future. By bringing him into this time frame he determined a way to remain alive for centuries in perfect health. As his fellow members of the JLA died he prevented others from rising in their wake and in turn started down a dark path. This path lead him to meeting others of great strength who he also taught to live for long periods. However he made it evident that if any tried to harm him they would die." Braniac said bluntly.

"You expect me to believe that one of my closest friends and one of your greatest enemies has turned evil and got a large group of other villains to come and try to kill us all." Brainy laughed.

"No I did not expect you to believe your grandfather that is why I came as well." An old man said smiling as he appeared.

"And who are you?" Brainy asked why closing his eyes to search through his many archives of memory.

"Braniac Five son of Kajz Dox also known as Braniac Four I am simply known as the Wizard. I am the one who gave the power of Shazam to Black Adam, Captain Marvel, and Red Lightning." The old Man said smiling at Brainy's look of shock.

"So my grandfather is telling the truth Kal did manage to learn a way to stay alive forever from us? What are we to do?" Brainy asked in a panic.

"Well I have looked through all of the strands of time that are available and seen that we must be a united front against this new threat." The old man said kindly.

"What do you mean we?" Brainy asked confused.

"What the Wizard means is that the three strongest Coluans must be one front. All of the Legion must be united. Finally the child who Destiny had dammed to be a hero until he dies must join us. This child is known on his world as Hadrian James Potter a wizard of immense power who will lead the few remaining ancients into battle. This will be a war of Strengths against knowledge. The largest group that will oppose us is the Mahunters of sector 666." Braniac said sadly.

"The Man hunters were all destroyed by the Lanterns before they fell mostly I know on occasion you will hear that a new one has been chosen but their numbers are few and far between." Brainy said.

"I realize that child the Lanterns did damage to the Manhunters over the centuries but the few that were not destroyed rebuilt their brothers and are ready once more to fight. Now I need you to use your time bubble to go and get Hadrian James as well as you descendent Indigo or Braniac 8." The old man said before fading as well as Braniac leaving.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Review**


	3. Authors Note Inportant

**AN:**

**Some people have asked me if I have abandoned most of my stories. Well no I have not for most of them they are just on hiatus. I am on break so I should have more time to write and will try to get at least one chapter out for one of my stories every other day after next week. I will be re reading all my stories and will likely rewrite many of them after I regain my original vision for the story. I will be for a while at least be focused more on my newer stories as they have muses still alive.**

**Stories active:**

**7****th ****Son of Trigon**

**A Different Fate**

**The Lost Paladin**

**Pending Rewrite:**

**A Powerful Forth Year**

**Drunken Contract**

**The Other Path**

**A New Foe**

**A Twist in the Plot of the Manipulator**

**Harry Potter the Master of Death**

**Vegas Sin City**

**Green Days of Vegas**

**A Different World**

**How One Man's Decision Can Change The World**

**The Hidden Warrior**

**Harry Potter and The Archer of Sorcery**

**The Chosen Heir**

**Hiatus Until the Muse Is Resurrected**

**Lines in the Sand What If**

**Abondoned/ Up For Adoption**

**Hal Jordan Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1**


End file.
